Run
by Winter Frost22
Summary: Bella has been on the run for seven years when she moves to Forks and meet the Cullens will she be happy or will someone show up to ruin the life she has found. This is my first story and I really hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight or any of the all belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. This story will be from mostly Bella's point of veiw.

My story is quite simple.I have been on the run since I turned 10 now I am 17 still scared that I might run into my evil parents who just so happen to be my tenth birthday my parents Renee and Phil were telling me how they killed a man then suddenly they told me to go upstairs which I did but they didn't know that I was listening from the started saying that they were killing me tonight and that they couldn't resist my blood anymore so that said they would kill me at I quickly but silently went into my room and packed my bags grabbed my flute opened my window and began to run never looking I am in Forks Washington living in the house of the late Charlie Swan hoping for the best.

How do you like the story so far?Also if your disappointed that the Cullens aren't in this chapter then don't worry they will be in the next comment if you have any story ideas or any suggestions for the please be nice and don't be afraid to tell me something negative because I can only improve by listening to your comments.✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys here is chapter first I would like to address you for reviewing my piece of writing.I will improve also I am doing this for fun and also I am doing this to enjoy and improve if you dislike the first chapter then I will tell you that it will make more sence later in the don't feel bad if you want to criticize me then do I will learn from my mistakes

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters

* * *

I went to school earlier then other students so I could get my schedule without running into new I got my schedule I went back to my car to get my books to notice a silver Volvo with five people surrounding when I noticed their eye color it was a mix of black and gold which brought back horrible memories of the thing I was trying to I grabbed my books and darted into my first seemed as if it wouldn't end For my first three classes I had to listen to Jessica talking about me to her friend when lunch came I was jumping in joy.

At lunch I sat at a table away from the almost everybody so I didn't have to socialize with the moment the only thing I want to do is relax but knowing that their was such a large number of vampires here was very unsettling.

Edward pov:(I know finally)

When we pulled into school everything was pretty much the same other then then one car that probably belonged to the new she ame out to get her books from her car my stone heart skipped a was a pale skinned girl who looked as if she had seen a ghost.I noticed that she looked over at my family then ran back into the building in my mind I was thinking of every scenario that could relate to why she ran and then it hit me...She knows what we are.

Hey guys hope you liked chapter two.I would like to thank BlueNeutrino for giving me their thoughts on chapter one and I hope chapter two was a little better if you don't like it please send review of things I could improve on till next then,

✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I know it's been awhile since I last updated and I really hope you enjoy chapter you have any suggestions for this story please comment.

Previously...

She knows what we are.

back to present...

Bella pov

After the lunch bell rang I hightailed to my next class biology.I wasn't very happy to find out that a bloodsucker and all the gossipers where in this I got in I handed the teacher a slip to sign and sat down to the copper headed bloodsucker...Edward!I have to admit he seemed like a nice guy until he started to move his stool away from me as if I smelled he wasn't the only one who didn't want to be the bell rang he jumped up and left the my opinion that is one of the most calm vampires I have ever still as long as my family is still running around hunting me down I will never try to socialize with anyone.

Edward pov

After lunch I went to biology thinking about the enigma as if I am in love with her but there is no chance she is my mate she is not exactly a social person and if I tried dating her she would be in danger.I wanted to get to know her but being a monster has it's disadvantages.A couple of minutes after I sat down the scent of freesia got stronger and then I relized that this was my chance to get to know I can figure out what people are like by reading their mind but for some reason I couldn't read Bellas which made me more curious about she sat down next to me I relized how tempting it was to pounce on I moved away from her ,but I noticed that she was very observant for the fact she watched my every move as if she knew I was having a hard time controlling my the time the bell rang I jumped up and went to my next class and planning to go to the iffice and request getting in a different class because I didn't want to risk Bella's life or my families happiness in Forks.

Bella pov

After my last class I went to the office to hand the slip with my teachers names on I opened the door I saw Edward who looked absolutely eyes were black which meant that the secretary better not make him madder or he would he saw me he said never mind and that I gave the slip and went to my car ready to go home and get away from the madness.I was already planning on playing my flute which seemed to calm me down the most.

Well I hope you enjoyed that story...

I just noticed I forgot the disclaimer so...I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

Please leave a comment if you liked this chapter and if you have any suggestions please private message me and I will be happy to respond!Till next time

✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️


	4. Chapter 4

I know it's been awhile since I last updated but I was in contact with another writer to see if I could adopt her story so you can now check that out!

Disclaimer:I don't own twilight or any of its characters

Chapter 4

Edward pov

As I was asking for a new class Bella came into the office and she immediately had weariness in her eyes as if she knew that I was mad and hadn't hunted in long so I could get away from her I said I can deal with my class and stormed out of the office.I quickly got into my car knowing that I would have to go to Alaska to get my thirst in control.

Bella pov

As soon as I pulled into my driveway I ran to the door and stormed up to my room to grab my flute.I had been playing my flute since I ran away from my last family and it always seems to relax as soon as I put it together I started playing Hercules vs. The Hydra one of my favorite had a strong beat that resembled the hydra attacking and hope for Hurcules to defeat soon as I finished I started planning on the next town I would go to when a tracker finds were so many options but I can't be to sure that I will be safe.I decided if I am found that I would go somewhere in the for now I have a little time to enjoy Forks!

mystery pov

I need to find will pay for running away from her parents.

Well hope you liked chapter 4.

Just to let you know Hurcules vs. the hydra is a real song for concert band and I have played it for my schools band it's amazing


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone!Wow it's been a while since I last wrote.I really needed to work on my writing before I pursued writing more of this story which I _have.I_ will be updating more of both my story's so hope you like it!Please comment to tell me what you don't be a hater.

Bella pov:

My lab partner was missing for a week not to say I was disappointed,but _in_ a way I felt that I like actually seemed very nice kind in other words from a _different_ era which he most likely he showed up he actually spoke to me he said " name is Edward Cullen,I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself." His speaking mesmerized spoke very sounded like angels were singing in the backround.I said "Hi Edward my name is Bella" a I was shocked I said a full sentence to a bloodsucker I can't believe my heart I knew he wasn't like Renee and Phil ,but I still find it hard to trust their the bell rang I got up and walked to followed in high pursuit which in a way freaked me he caught up he smiled which made my heart skip a beat.

Edward pov:

When Bella spoke to me you could sence the fear in her voice ,but she still managed to keep a straight face.I wanted to continue talking but the bell got up so fast I couln't even say a word without having to I followed her at the most me human pace I could when I caught up I smiled and her heart started to beat faster.I quickly asked "How do you know?"

She looked at me slightly confused and said "Know what?" I quickly responded "What we are." Her eyes quickly lit up like she could tell a story but she didn't respond and walked to the lunch table where her remote friends she found out she didn't want to talk about going to have to change!I sat down with my family and we all desided that we will try to become friends with her,if that failed we would just go to her house and ask her.

Bella pov:

Oh my god I can't believe that he asked me that what will I say he could easily find my I can't worry about the bright side the other Cullen's didn't ask me that particular question they asked about example Alice asked me why I moved to course I didn't tell her the real story but I found it nice that she was trying to get to know my last _class_ I grabbed my bag and darted for the door and proseeded to run to my my luck the Cullen's followed me at a slower before they could get to me I _climbed_ in my truck and went home.

When I got home I found a note on the counter which was strange because I was the only one who lived said...

_Dear Bella,_

_ My famiy promised that we will protect you and that we will._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Jacob Black_

I calmed down when I saw it was Jacob but nothing could really get rid of the anxiety and matter what I am hunted,No matter what I am scared,No matter what I will die.

-Hope you liked this chapter remember to comment and see you next time in chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I went back and read my last chapter and I realized how bad my grammar is so I promise for now on I will pay more attention when I edit because it is very easy to skip over anyways lets get to the story

Chapter 6

Bella Pov:

The next day the Cullen's were at school early like I was and walked over to me which overwhelmed me because seven vampires one human could never mean anything good when they reached me I felt a wave of calm which really confused me at first until I remembered that from observing Jasper he could control first one to speak up was Alice and she said "Hey Bella how are you?"

My response was a simple next person to speak was Edward and he asked the question that I have been trying to avoid "How do you know?"

I decided to be smart and said "Please specify" he looked at me like he wanted to me or at my looked at me and said "You know what"Alice budded in saying "We just want to know how you know that's all."I finally give up I guess I have to tell them so I started "Ok I was born Renee my mother was married to my father Charlie died she remarried a man named Phil he was a I was away for a week he changed really changed she was more violent not years ago they told me to go upstairs and I did but I easedroped(sorry if that's spelled wrong I don't know how to spell it)on what they were saying they said they were going to drain my blood that night so quickly but quietly I packed all my bags and jumped out my window I have been on the run hired a tracker named James to find me but I'm always one step ahead of him moving my location and changing my scent.

Edward pov:

It all made sense why she got so nervous around us why she didn't live with anyone why she never stayed in one my mind I imagined ripping her old family and that tracker apart to protect my family is right maybe she is my mate.I did feel compassionate toward her like I would do anything to protect her.I told her to come with me which she did and my family's thoughts echoed through my head "I told you""Do it bro she will make you happy"I smiled and got ready to confess my feelings to the most beautiful girl in the world.

Hope you liked chapter 6 if you like this story then you might like to check out my crossover for twilight and Percy next time remember to ya!✌


End file.
